Just Sex
by VioletIntoxication
Summary: Years ago, Itachi went to a rehabilitation facility after killing his and Sasuke's parents. After a while he decides it's been a bit too long since he has seen his otouto... Graphic Yaoi, Mainly ItaSasu, Uchihacest. Slight KarinSasu and NaruSasu.


Just Sex

Warning: This story is graphic yaoi. If this is not what you seek, please wander elsewhere. The main pairing is ItaSasu, with a few hints of KarinSasu and NaruSasu. As you will soon discover, the story is AU. For now I am classifying it as a oneshot, but I have an idea for an addition... So let me know what you think and review. Enjoy! (oh and don't be scared off by the het in the first little bit; it doesn't last long *smirk*)

XXXXXX

The Uchiha grunted as he was slammed into the door of his apartment. -_God..._ _And this is just a first date...-_A hand snuck into his pocket to grab the keys, but in the same moment he swung around, causing them to fall to the floor with a jingle as he focused on ravaging the warm mouth.

"God, Sasuke... I've been waiting for this for so long!" the redhead was gasping as he moved against her, pinning her firmly to the wall with his hips; she could feel his desire for her and slid down teasingly to get the keys, flicking her tongue over his zipper in the process. Karin was rewarded with a groan. Suddenly the keys were snatched from her grasp and jammed unceremoniously into the lock, which was twisted violently to allow them entrance at last.

In an instant she had removed his shirt and was feeling her way down the built chest, when they heard a throat being awkwardly cleared behind them. Both jumped and Karin cried out when she turned to see who it was; Sasuke only seemed annoyed.

"Having fun, baby brother?" The greeting was a deep hiss through clenched teeth. -_He can't have been that oblivious to my presence... And he should have known that I would return to claim him as soon as possible.-_The raven was glaring at him and pulling the girl closer to his chest. He was about to whisper something in her ear... "Well you could at least pretend to be happy to see me..." He feigned an innocent smile at Sasuke's scowl and stepped forward; the redhead jolted back slightly.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Itachi?" the younger Uchiha rolled his eyes at the smirk that followed; -_surely he wouldn't say anything too risqué with Karin in the room?- _But he was now staring into lust-filled eyes that were focused only on him.

"Oh I think you know, Sasuke..." His gaze didn't falter as he licked his lips slowly, taking in all the bare skin before him as he flexed his fist. -_I wonder: is she intelligent enough to even remotely grasp what is going on here?-_ He glanced quickly at the redhead; her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open as she gripped Sasuke's arms that were around her waist, then reached for her cell phone. -_The police can't help him now, idiot girl...-_

"You sick freak just get out of here!" Karin's outburst of slightly confused syllables startled the older Uchiha, but he showed no emotion as she continued. "I mean, do you think you can just waltz in here and take over? Well it's not gonna happen, asshole! I won't let you ruin our plans..." She turned to kiss Sasuke, who responded immediately out of habit. The visitor's jealousy was emanating from him in waves, suffocating the lovers' passion and ending their make out session quickly; his animosity was sinister and easily on the brink of murderous.

_-He's a bit too much for even your fighting spirit, Karin...-_The raven pulled her back against his chest and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It's okay, Karin;" he licked the lobe slowly and kissed the flesh beneath, effortlessly making her shiver. "We will resume this later... And that's a promise." The younger Uchiha's hand ghosted up her side as she leaned further into his hold.

"... But, Sasuke, I-" His fingers brushed over her lips, effectively shushing her protests as he grabbed her hand and led her to the hall. "So does this mean-" He kissed her again and pulled away quickly.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Sasuke shut the door softly and paused, listening to her footsteps as she hesitated and strode away slowly. He sighed in relief and turned to face his brother. -_Well at least she's safe now...-_"Okay, Itachi, now what do you wa-"

In an instant the raven was shoved against the door with lips crashing over his. A tongue invaded his mouth and explored hungrily, analyzing a slightly salty-sweet taste in particular. "Mnmm... Sasuke..." He pulled back slowly, but held the struggling wrists firm above the other's head. "You naughty boy; you should never be so distracted while driving..." The evident shock on Sasuke's face confirmed his assumption; -_how fantastic that the girl should indirectly give me such a delicious gift by pleasing my whore while I was away...-_

"You recognized..." the raven's mouth remained open for a second before looking away, a slight blush coloring his flawless alabaster flesh. -_What the fuck am I supposed to say to that?-_

"Yes, otouto, of course... But, more accurately," a cold hand gripped his chin and forced him to look into dark eyes that always seemed to be tinged with red. "I –_remembered-_." Sasuke paled instantly as he tried to turn away, but the other's grip was too firm. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, don't you love your Aniki anymore?"

XXXXXX  
>FLASHBACK<p>

"It's just sex." the raven took a large gulp of his sake and smirked internally at the look on his friend's face. The blonde wasn't taking the details of his weekend activities too well...

"Just sex?" Naruto's mind reeled as he processed the information that was being brushed off so casually. "Bu-But he's your _brother_!" -_He chooses incest over me; what the hell?-_

"Yeah, that just makes it more convenient." Sasuke locked gazes with his dumbfounded friend, enjoying every minute of the awkward exchange. "I mean, really; I can get fucked whenever I want until we go our separate ways, no strings attached. What could possibly be better?" The Uchiha downed another shot as Naruto fidgeted with his glass, nervously trying to think of something to say.

"Well... What about the consequences?" the blonde started slowly, building confidence as he discovered what he was going to say as it left his mouth. "Did you ever stop to consider everything that could go wrong?" His argument was gaining strength, and he ended up nearly shouting the last part. "What about your parents?"

_-Yeah I never should have told him... But, then, his reaction is incredibly amusing... Okay it was definitely worth it.- _"What consequences? I'm not going to get pregnant, in case you were wondering..." Naruto's comical look of disbelief relinquished a deep chuckle from the raven. "Naruto, relax, will ya? It's not like we're humping each other 24/7." -_Though I'm sure Itachi wouldn't be opposed to the idea...-_ The blonde raised an eyebrow questioningly, about to speak, but was halted by the mock-serious expression that suddenly faced him. "Do you see anything attached to my leg?" The Uchiha could tell that his friend was processing the joke; the thoughts running through the other's mind were plainly displayed with his facial expressions. -_Come on, you can do it; tight pants, but nothing strange... we were talking about 24/7 sex... nothing on leg, humping not happening... there we go!-_

Naruto laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he finally understood why Sasuke had paused. "Hehehe... Good one..." -_He's just so relaxed... I mean, damn, it must've been good for Sasuke to accept him so readily; his standards are ridiculous. And who should know that better than me...-_"So since I obviously can't change your mind..." The Uchiha glanced up, knowing what the question was bound to be. "How... Uh... How did you guys end up... like that?"

"Actually, it's all thanks to you." -_Is it cruel to turn my fucked up situation over to his court so he can blame himself? Nah... He'll get over it...-_ "See, when I got back to my place after your party, I was totally shit-faced. Luckily, Itachi was the only one there, and I guess he was a little tipsy too because we were full on fucking five minutes after I walked in." -_He was really calm when we woke up naked in the same bed and I freaked out. I wonder-_Just then the raven's cell phone rang, preemptively breaking an awkward silence with "Closer"; his special ringtone for Itachi, courtesy of the man's ever sickening mind.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal,_  
><em>I wanna feel you from the inside…<em>  
><em>You get me closer to God.<em>

The Uzumaki was trying to ignore how much innuendo was in the simple song as Sasuke answered his phone casually. He busied himself with thinking of every little thing he could have done differently to prevent the current situation._ -Less alcohol, maybe... Hell, more alcohol at the stupid fucking party, even... I could have let him go home earlier; then he might not have run into...-_His attention turned back to his friend, curiosity concerning the call getting the best of him at last.

"Oh hey..." The person on the other line continued to speak, and Sasuke removed his wallet to cast several bills on the counter before them. "Yeah sure..." Naruto studied the dull murmuring voice, but could only discern that it was male. "You too." He had written an address on his palm and was now scrutinizing his black fingernail polish, biting down on a nail every now and then. "Okay, okay... I get it; I'm leaving now." The Uchiha hung up quickly, shoving his wallet along with his phone into snug pockets. "Thanks for the drink, but I have to go, so..." He gave an awkward side wave as the blonde just stared, trying to connect all that had happened.

It took him a couple of seconds to catch up. "Wait! You're leaving? Just like that?" The raven nodded slowly and waited for his friend to continue, "Who were you talking to just now? And what is that?" Naruto grabbed the other's hand quickly and read the address on his palm. "Isn't that a hotel?"

Sasuke yanked his hand back and met the accusing gaze with an even stare, challenging him, and then replied, "Yes, I am leaving, I was talking to Itachi, and now I'm going to meet him at a hotel. Do you have any more questions that I can answer while I'm here?" -_Would he actually try to stop me? Of course he wouldn't succeed, but still...-_

"... But-" the blonde started to protest and saw that it was useless; the look in his friend's eyes was too determined. "You'll ruin yourself with this," -_And when you do, I'll be here waiting to pick up the pieces.-_An impassive, questioning look met his, making him see that he could not sway the decision, nor could he convey just how wrong it felt. "I don't want him to break you." The gaze softened slightly as the Uzumaki hung his head and continued lowly, "You're the one who's told me how sadistic he is, and that's just on a normal day without anyone specific to take it out on... I-"

"Just because you don't approve doesn't mean you have to bring up senseless comments from the past. I know exactly what I'm getting into, and, quite frankly, it's what I've been craving all along." Sasuke sighed at the pain on Naruto's face, but turned to leave nonetheless. "I have to go. Call me later if you want to hang out..." The blonde looked away to stare at the table and shrugged, trying his best not to let his disappointment show. -_Goddamnit... He is my closest friend...-_The raven turned back and leaned forward to kiss the other's cheek. "Thanks for caring, Naruto."

_-Did he really just-_He looked around to say something, anything, but the Uchiha was gone.

XXXXXX

"God it took you long enough..." Itachi grabbed his arm roughly and shoved him through the revolving door, towing him quickly into the elevator as if he had planned it out repeatedly as he waited. Immediately their tongues clashed and the emergency lever was nearly yanked off the wall. "I missed you... so... much... otouto..." he murmured between kisses, hating to pull away for necessary speech at all.

"Ah, Itachi…" the raven had wrapped his legs around his waist tightly, gasping as he felt the prominent bulge grind against his steadily forming one. As soon as his shirt was removed, the older Uchiha was at his neck, sucking and biting quickly, clearly trying to leave as many marks as possible to be sure that his property was well claimed. "God, are you trying to bite my head off? Mnmm..."

"Stop pretending to protest, my whore; I know you love it..." And he was right; the forbidden pleasure was greater than any either of them had ever experienced, or ever would elsewhere. "Now... On your knees." The command was given in a husky tone as he locked gazes with his brother and smirked at the breathless look he received in return.

Sasuke shivered in anticipation and slid down slowly, making sure to run his body along the other's erection as he did so. The raven tugged at the zipper with his teeth, making eye contact innocently to arouse his aniki even further; he suspected that the addiction had begun when he was a child. Hands slid into his hair and gripped firmly, yanking to urge him to continue. "Be patient, Itachi..."

"... There's no way I'm ever restraining myself from having you in any way, anywhere ever again, Otouto." The younger Uchiha ceased all movement instantly as he was addressed with the title that reminded him too perfectly of how utterly wrong it all was; of course Itachi had done it on purpose. As he opened his mouth to protest, though, it was shoved onto the long, thick cock before him. A muffled reply was his only response as he began to suck, sliding up and down the shaft quickly, occasionally deep-throating his brother. Itachi's eyes were closed lightly, his head thrown back as he gasped in pleasure. He didn't notice the way Sasuke's eyes were clenched shut; the way he grimaced slightly with each additional tug to his dark locks as he continued to suck off his own flesh and blood. "Awww... Fuck, Sasuke, you're just so damn good at this..." He was rocking his hips into the warm cavern quickly, promising his imminent release. "Get ready to swallow, little brother..." The older Uchiha gave a deep moan as his seed flowed down the raven's throat.

The boy choked slightly, blinking back unbidden tears as he swallowed the warm bitter liquid. Itachi's hand lowered to cup his cheek tenderly, lifting him upward; his cock was still achingly hard. "Itachi, I... Shouldn't we wait until we get to the room?" The raven didn't mind their affair as long as it was secret, but elevators did have cameras...

"Of course not, Sasu-chan; the men drooling on the other side of that security camera want to see more of you..." The older Uchiha was still almost fully dressed as yanked off the younger's pants and boxers to expose the beautiful pale flesh that all belonged to him. To get a better view, he flipped the other over so he was laying face down with his ass sticking in the air and began massaging the cheeks to get him to relax. Leaning down across the muscular back beneath him, Itachi whispered huskily in his ear, "There's no time for lube, love." The raven had only a split-second's warning as the hard shaft entered him quickly, forcing a gasped scream from his throat.

"Goddamnit, Itachi..." He ground his teeth together to distract himself from the pain and moved back slightly as a signal of his reluctant compliance. "Just move, you motherfucker!"

The other chuckled, "With pleasure..." He began thrusting frantically, matching Sasuke's requests to go faster and harder. "And, you know, Sasuke, I would never fuck mother... Though I'd be happy to let her watch –_us-_go at it for a while..."

The younger Uchiha cringed at the statement and felt sick pleasure overcome him at the thought. -_God, what is wrong with me? I can't believe how much that's turning me on...- _He couldn't stop the images of Itachi fucking him on their parents' bed as they stood by and watched, too shocked to do anything at all. When his brother reached around to fist him roughly, the raven couldn't stand it any longer. "Aw, fuck... ITACHI!" The other grinned at the streams of cum that covered his hand and stained the floor, knowing what had sent him over the edge.

In the final moments of Sasuke's orgasm, Itachi just couldn't help but to lift him up towards the blinking red light. "Smile for the camera, Sasuke..." He loved to put on such a show for the generous operators that had let them finish their business. The raven moaned deeply, writhing against the body behind him as fingers wound their way into his midnight locks and tugged to expose his neck. "They're cumming with you, otouto; every single one of those sick freaks is going to jack-off to this tape for the rest of their lives... And you love it." The last part was a whisper, forcing to him to realize how fucked up he was for taking so much pleasure in it all. But in the end, it was that perverted bliss that had Sasuke returning for more.

END FLASHBACK  
>XXXXXX<p>

"Well, Sasuke? Don't you love me anymore?" Itachi almost looked hurt as his brother merely gazed back at him, not sure of what to say. Even he didn't know how he felt about Itachi...

"... I-" He turned his head to look at anything but the other man. -_I don't know if I ever did...-_ The raven wanted to tell him the truth, but his brother's temper could be truly awful, and he didn't feel like going to the hospital to pretend he had magical stairs that could break every bone in his body with a single misstep. -_We engaged in such sin together... I am bound by hate, in the least.- _"W-Why are you here? I thought they sent you to that institution... They wanted to help you after-"

"I'm not crazy. Or if I am, then so are you. You wanted them dead just as much as I did... You wanted to be free with me, free as one." The older Uchiha drew a line with his tongue along the perfectly sculpted jaw bone. "Now we can be together at last... No reservations, no sneaking around..." -_I think we'll go revisit a few places just for fun, though; I wonder how those elevator operators are doing...-_The memory aroused him almost as much as seeing Sasuke, his only love, helpless in his grasp. "It doesn't matter if you have doubts, Sasuke-kun; I'm sure you'll know how you feel after tonight... I have some very special things planned for us." He licked his lips and grinned as the raven struggled a bit more fervently in his grasp.

_-Shit...- _"Stop it, Itachi. We were young then; we didn't know-" He was cut off by another demanding kiss as a knee came to rest between his legs, grinding impatiently upward and making him moan. In an instant he was taken back through all his memories of the past, their past, and all they had done in each other's arms... The younger Uchiha was no longer resisting.

_-That's it... You know how good our love felt. You've convinced yourself that it was wrong; they were disgusted when they found us.-_ He lapped eagerly at the other's tongue, trying to taste every crevice and more of his delightful essence. Both brothers were panting now, each trying to keep control of their very different emotions. -_Just being with him again is more than I ever imagined... He's too perfect.-_The pair parted at last to stare into each other's eyes. "They don't know how this feels, Sasuke; they say our love is wrong because they can't understand it... No one has ever fit together as perfectly as you and I."

"... Itachi... I missed you." -_I always knew that I did, even if I thought it was in a more brotherly way... Is this really what I've been wanting all these years?-_ He leaned forward to rest his head on the other's shoulder, feeling relief spread through him as he inhaled the familiar scent. -_Is this love?-_

"And I missed you, Otouto... More than you can ever imagine." The older Uchiha let his hands explore the soft, perfect skin before him, marveling at the flawless composure of his bare chest and lithe muscles. A husky moan was his answer as he pinched a dark nipple, "Mnmm... Sasuke... Do that again and I'll cum right here, love."

The raven shivered at the warm touch and felt desire pooling in his groin. -_At least one more night... I owe him that much.-_ "And what if I do –_this-_, Nii-san?" His hand moved to grip the bulge in the other's pants, roughly palming him to increase the friction. A growl of pleasure was his only warning before he was being kissed again, his wish to escape utterly forgotten. -_Just tonight... Then we'll be through.-_ Firm hands gripped his ass and lifted him off the ground, forcing him to instinctively wrap his legs around his brother's waist. -_After all, it's just sex.-_

XXXXXX

The End? - You decide! Drop me a review and let me know ;)

I have a bit more written, and if people are interested, I just might turn this into a short chapter fic... But I might not. Muhuahhaha we shall see. (Even if I do decide to continue it, it will be on hiatus until I feel particularly inspired to pull the rest of it together, as I have plenty of other projects to work on).

Much Love,  
>Viotox<p>

PS… I haven't given up on Crashing Memories; I shall try to update ASAP.


End file.
